Canopy kits have been immensely popular over the last five years. These kits, typically sold in mass merchandise outlets, comprise a tubular frame structure that basically comprise vertical posts, rafter sections, horizontal connecting sections, ridge connecting sections, and connectors for connecting these various tubular components together. In many cases, where erected, the canopy forms an elongated frame structure having a pliable cover that extends over the roof section of the structure. For a better appreciation of these canopy structures, one is referred to the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,280 and 6,367,495, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
The popularity of these canopy kits can be attributed to a number of factors. First, they have great utility. They can be used to shelter vehicles, boats, and farm equipment and can even be used as party tents or shelters for roadside vendors. Secondly, these canopy structures are relatively inexpensive. Because of their usefulness and affordability, these ready to assemble canopy kits have met with tremendous success in the United States as thousands upon thousands have been sold.
For the most part, the erected canopy structure basically includes a side frame structure and a roof or rafter frame structure that extends above and connects between the side frame structure. That is, in many designs that have been sold in the United States, there has been no intermediate structure or structure extending beneath the rafter frame structure for imparting additional support.
Generally, these canopy structures have functioned well, and from a structural point of view, have not been prone to failure. Some conventional canopy designs have been known to fail when required to support substantial snow loads. Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a more sturdy or stronger frame structure for canopies that are sold in geographical areas that experience substantial snow.